Dark Souls Lore: Web and Thorn
by NaruHinadorable
Summary: The Knight of Thorns, Kirk, has been a mysterious warrior was invades the worlds of many travelers, harvesting humanity off those he slays. But why does he fight ? What does he fight for ? The answer is love. The Fair Lady who requires humanity to survive and be cured, it also the one Kirk can't stand to live without. Will his quest for renewed live come to an end ?


**Dark Souls: Web and Thorns **

The foul stench filled his nostrils, the entire swamp was a concoction of poison, decay, fecal matter and methane, all mixed together to create the bowels of Lordran, simply known as Blighttown. All the waste from Undead Burg all the way to Anor Londo ended up here, the swamp that seemed to have no end. The locals did not seem to care about their living conditions however, the Blight Flies devoured the shit and the Ogres already smelled of it. The highest form of intelligence in the swamp was Maneater Mildred, and many a man would rather take their chances with an ogre rather than wake up to a cannibalistic croon sleeping next to them. Blighttown was truly the lowest place in a dying world, but there was always a bright side to a lake of shit, many adventurers who claimed to be the chosen undead, liked to journey through the swamps and test their bravery. He had seen many of them crawl back home with diseases that made even an Egg bearer cringe.

"But that's only if they leave with their humanity" Kirk, Knight of Thorns, mused to himself.

He dredged through the swamp towards the clean shore, his body no more affected by the poison than a fish in water. He had grown used to the poisons of the swamp, as if his body had mutated into a being that could withstand it's very potency. He felt no danger either, the locals had learned to leave him alone, or loose a head in the process. The boulder hurling Ogres had learned to look the other way or find something interesting to look at on the opposite side of the swamp, Kirk had broken more Ogres then he had thorns on his armor. One of the ogres bowed to him, a gesture of utmost respect.

"You reek of dying basilisk, away with you" He hissed

He shook the rusty water from his boots and hiked up the hill of dead tree's, each decorated with delicate weaving of white silk. Behind his bloody helm, he smiled past cracked lips, it made him look years younger, he seldom smiled. He felt the warm pulse of his treasure, stored away in his ruck sack, it called to him, whispered in languages he never wanted to hear, but it was not for his own use. He entered the musky tunnel where dust and cobwebs were the only decor in sight. He passed a group of Egg Bearers, who only prayed in agonizing silence, living the rest of their days with an egg growing from their backs, forced to spend the rest of their life carrying its weight.

He passed into a great cavern, the floor paved with old brick and tattered banners hung strewn across the walls, depicting the great city of Izalith, long before it had fallen to chaos. Kirk slipped on the old ring he kept most dear to him, knowing all to well he would need the ability to communicate with what was approaching. The floor shook as the eight legged being deceased the staircase of her palace. The Great Spider, Quelaag. Despite what most men would imagine, she was as beautiful as the lady Gwynevere. Her pale skin and long raven hair draped over the smooth curves of her breasts would drive any man wild. IT was her lower half however, that sent many a man to his grave.

Like the Centaurs of old legends, Quelaag was only half a human, her body mutated and fused into the abdomen of an enormous demonic spider, the direct result of the Witch of Izalith's failed attempt at rekindling the first flame. Kirk however, was not afraid or repulsed by Quelaag's form, she was still a kind, fierce and graceful woman. But most of all, she was a loving, caring Old Witches ring began to heat up on his finger, making the mental link between the two of them as she approached.

**"So you have returned, Knight of Thorns. Do not forget it is I who allow you to walk so freely through my** l**ands" **She declared

He bowed to her "I thank you gracefully, my lady. I have returned from many an invasion, I return with good findings"

She crossed her human arms, smiling **"She will be pleased, were it not for your perilous journeys to adjacent worlds in search for the medicine she requires, her condition would worsen. I thank you"**

Kirk bowed lower "May I enter her domain ?"

Quelaag nodded **"You may have once been a Darkstalker, but you have long since cast your bonds to both them and that evil serpent Kaathe, you are a noble member of the Chaos Covenant, please enter by all means. Eingyl awaits inside with sister"**

* * *

Kirk rose from his bow and balanced the blade of his barbed straight sword against the outside of the door, he hated the thought of wielding a weapon near such a fragile beauty like The Fair Lady, he knew Quelaag respected him because of it. He slipped off the ring to talk with Eingyl, he did not want her to overhear their conversation. Eingyl was one of the Chaos Covenant's most devoted preachers, who happily bore the egg of his mistress upon his back, adept at the art of pyromancy, Eingyl was a mage to be reckoned with, or at least he used to be.

"Good day to you, Kirk" Said Eingyl, his head bowing low

"Hello Eingyl, how is our Fair Lady ?" said Kirk

"She rests as usual I'm afraid, the sacrifices have allowed her to move some of her limbs, I feel that she is getting better with each day"

Kirk smiled, although Eingyl could not see it behind his helmet "That is most pleasing news, I have brought more back with me"

Eingyl looked sad "Who did you slay today, whose humanity do you possess now ?" His eyes filled with sympathy

he sighed "I took the Humanity of seven today, some went willingly ... Some didn't"

Eingyl touched Kirk's hand, comfortingly. Eingyl understood the hardships the knight had to endure in order to keep his mistress alive. Kirk had been her knight long before the Witch of Izalith had turned to the bed of chaos and threw the world into deeper darkness. He remembered days of solitude and duty, where he would watch over her and keep her safe as she worked to kindle new flames. There had been many knights for all the seven daughters, before they were daughters of chaos. He would call her by her first name when they were alone, and she would hold him tight after she had more of her visions of a horrific future, which she now gracefully lived in. Their love had been a secret.

"You don't have to do this, Kirk. Our lady Quelaag harvests enough humanity to keep her alive"

Kirk shook his head "There will come a day when humanity is as rare as fire, Eingyl. I must keep invading worlds and harvest enough to cure her before it all runs out. I have killed thousands of innocents, many dropped no humanity at all, making their suffering meaningless"

Eingyl shook his head "You are torturing yourself ... It's surprising you have not been killed already"

"I've died twice today, Eingyl ..." Kirk said coldly

"Y...YOU DIED TWICE TODAY !?" Eingyl shouted

"Once in the depths and again in the ruins ... both times from the same human" Kirk said, with despair in his voice

"You do realize ... You can only die two times, the next time and you will be unable to return to this world. I know not where you will be sent, but you wont ever see Our lady Quelaag or the Fair Lady again ... You will die for real next time"

Kirk nodded "This is the risk I take for the one I love, you understand why I do this Eingyl. Please don't stop me" He pleaded

"Do you think it was the chosen undead who slayed you twice ? Can you not just skip his life and move on ?"

The Knight only shook his head "This Red Eye Orb, the one I stole from Kaathe, It wont allow me to move on, perhaps it is Kaathe's sick joke or its my fate. But I have never lost to a human before, if this warrior is indeed the chosen undead, the fair lady will die in this world, the same world we lived together in so long ago"

"Will this be farewell ? Kirk, Knight of Thorns ..." Eingyl asked, tears in his eyes.

"Perhaps so ... serve our lady til your last breath. If I die, send this ring to the Undead Asylum. If I die, perhaps the chosen undead can take care of her in that world"

Eingyl raised his hand to his brow and bowed his head, an old sign of respect used in a time lost in fire. Kirk turned from Eingyl and strode down the hallway towards the Fair Lady's chamber. It was a warm room, the fires of Izalith warmed even the darkest corners of the demon ruins. Across the room sat the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life, her spider body a pale white and her hair a striking blonde, which draped over her small breasts. She was a polar opposite to her sister Quelaag, her sister was strong and fierce, whereas she was fragile and kind. Long ago when she and her sister fled to the caves from the Witch of Izalith, her people had grown sick from the diseases that Blighttown produced. Through her great kindness, she absorbed all the infected pus into herself and saved her people from disease and certain death, only to take it upon herself. She had grown very ill and was on the edge of death when humanity was discovered as a potent medicine.

* * *

Kirk had then dedicated his life to acquiring humanity in order to cure his mistress and let her smile freely once more. She now sat against the wall, her spiders body shriveled and pale. Her human half remained healthy, as if the humanity worked more so on her upper half. She spent all her time praying for the safety of her people, friends and family, despite what they had become, weeping for them every night. He slipped the ring back on and gestured Eingyl to leave, the servant bowed and left her quarters. The ring heated and the mental link was made.

"Quelaan ... My dear Quelaan, are you awake ?"

Her true name was known by few, and those that knew were special to her **"S...Sister is that you ?"**

He smiled, removing his helmet. Long black hair spilled over his shoulders, his face was dirty and his lips cracked from a thousands days under a thousand suns across a thousand worlds. His face was noble, age old handsomeness that had made many a woman blush, but he only ever had eyes for Quelaan, his Fair Lady. Her eyes were almost blind, she had difficulty seeing him clearly, but he felt comfortable without his armor around her, she was one of the few people he trusted enough to go unarmed in front of. She moved her head about, listening intently for a reply. but instead he placed her delicate hand in his own and kissed each knuckle as if they were priceless gems. With great pain and effort she smiled with radiant happiness

**"Kirk, oh my love. I began to worry for your safety ... I am so pleased to see you again, will you stay with me ?"**

Kirk's lip trembled "Yes my lady, I'll be with you always, so long as you think of me and I think of you"

**"I think about you a lot, I remember the old days when you were my knight"**

"I still am, my lady. Everything I do is for your protection. Now tell me, how are you ?"

**"Better ... That medicine sister and you have been giving me has been working, my legs don't feel so numb anymore"**

"That's good, I'm glad. I have brought you some more medicine" Kirk bit back tears

If Quelaan knew they were giving her humanity, she would refuse it all together and die happily. It was in her nature to treat others higher than herself, if she knew the amount of people had died to keep her alive, she would break down. So Quelaag and Kirk lied to her, to keep her from death and help her recover from her sickness, to be able to walk out her cave and among her people once more. Kirk hated the lies, but he loved her more than anything in this god forsaken earth. He would kill and kill again to help his mistress. He pulled the humanity from his ruck sack and pressed it to Quelaan's chest, it fused into her, illuminating her body like a torchlight, spreading life to every inch of her body, only to dwindle and fade away to nothing.

"How do you feel now ? That was close to seven dosages, it was all I was able to find" Kirk said, hoping for a faster recovery

**"Much better, Kirk. Thank you so much ... I would kiss you, but I don't want you to get sick"**

Kirk leaned in and brushed her blonde hair aside, kissing her forehead and caressing her shoulder. She painstakingly smiled again, her hand trembled and caressed his cheek, the act alone would have wasted her days energy were it not for her strong love for him. Tears coursed down his cheek, leaving streaks of clean skin. He remembered her touch being so strong years ago, when she would walk hand in hand in the castle gardens, moonlight illuminating the white roses, her lower half that beautiful smooth legs of a young woman.

"I love you, Quelaan. I don't care what it takes, I'll heal you ... not only of your sickness, but of your curse too ... Then I'll make you my bride"

**"Will you not stay with me for the night ? Can you tell me stories of old kingdoms until I fall asleep, can I sleep with your hand in mine, knowing you will be there when I awake tomorrow ?"**

Kirk glanced at the glowing red eye orb, if he stayed with her now, he knew he would never leave again. It hurt his heart too gravely. He wiped the tears from his eyes and shook his head.

"Quelaan ... I am going on another journey, I will be some time ...I..I love you so much" more tears coursed down his cheek.

**"When will you return ? I wish to see you again and well"**

His voice was breaking "S...Soon Quelaan, I will return with more medicine for you. Please rest and get well soon ... I will be here when you wake up"

**"Promise me, Kirk. Promise me you will return ... Promise me we will marry one day when I am well again"**

"I promise you ... I must get on my way. Goodbye Quelaan..." his fingers coursing over her cheek

**"There's no need for a goodbye, I will see you again"**

"Y...Y..You're right"

The lies he had just uttered hurt him more than any burn, stab wound or poison he had even endured. Although his helmet covered his face, it could not cover his shame. He had said goodbye to his love for the last time, his heart hurt and his mouth trembled. Only when he took off the ring did he begin to cry audibly. Across the room, a lone tear coursed down Quelaans cheeks, for she could still hear. Kirk placed the ring in Eingyl's palm and told him of Snuggly the crow. He bowed to the pyromancer and pulled the Red Eye Orb from his pocket. Marching out the door and lifting his sword and spike shield from the ground. Quelaag nodded to him and he nodded back, he would never see this place again.

* * *

The Red Eye Orb twisted and glowed, pulling him deep into the void of worlds and spitting him out into the next. He landed on his knees, the strong smell of decay now replaced with the burning aroma of brimstone and lava. He was in Izalith now, the chosen undead could be seen across the courtyard, resting at a bonfire, getting ready to enter the Witch of Izalith's lair. He was a phantom now, unable to speak but able to perish like any other human. The chosen undead would not stop and communicate with him, it was fight or die in a cut throat world such as this. The chosen undead looked up from his equipment, grabbing for a weapon. Kirk could only take deep breaths and focus on her well being, he needed these humanities, all he needed to do was slay this human and live to see her smile again.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HER FROM ME !" He screams silently inside his mask

The Chosen undead charges forward, lunging at Kirk was deadly intent, the chosen undead did not get to Izalith by sheer luck, it was raw power and skill alone. Kirk tried to keep up with the attackers blows, his thorn armor catching the blade of the enemy, sending him to his knee's. The chosen kicked him down, he staggered trying to regain his balance. Thoughts of Quelaan heavy in his mind, heavier than his armor, her blonde hair like the sun, radiant and alluring. The chosen's shield parried his blow, the sword piercing through his abdomen and ripping out as he was kicked again, blood pooled under his feet as he staggered about, saying her name over and over as lights began to fade.

"Q..Quelaan ...My dear Quelaan ...I'm...S...Sorry" he sputtered, blood gurgling from his lips

He fell to his knees and collapsed, his body now fading back to his world, the chosen undead walking back to the bonfire to rest some more before taking on the Witch of Izalith. He was nothing to them, nothing but a mere phantom who had no story to tell, no one to love and no honor to uphold. He wish he could curse them, but everyone on this earth was cursed. His body faded back into his world, cool relief pressed against his back, he sat against the stone gate in Quelaans chambers, the shortcut door between Izalith and Blighttown. He tried to remove his helmet, but his hands felt too weak to lift on their own. He sat against the door, his remaining blood pooling under him.

"Quelaan ..." he said faintly

Trying to reach for her, all he could do was watch her beauty from across the room. She could do nothing but pray for his return, blind and deaf to his calls, unaware that he was only meters from her. He would die and she would continue praying for his return, a return that would never come. And so Quelaan became ill again, her need for humanity growing ever more dire. Kirk, The Knight of Thorns killed at the hands of the chosen undead. It is up to the chosen undead to decide her fate, let alone the fate of Lordran, but at what cost ?

Do you kill, to keep loved ones alive ? Or do you kill those who fight for love ?

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**Well, that's it. Thank you for reading my fanfiction/Lore of the amazing game of Dark Souls. Please review and feel free to request another piece of Dark Souls Lore to be written in story form**

**I am more than eager to keep writing more Dark Souls Lore stories.**

**Everything in this fic is information gathered from the game mixed with a lot of fan speculation (Fan Canon) **

**I hope you enjoyed :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**~Phillip **


End file.
